Interrogation
by Lara1221
Summary: After the events at Kings Cross, 2017, the Weasleys and Potters have some serious questions for Victoire.


**Disclaimer: **yup, it's not mine. neither is the cover pic.

**A/N: **I've been planning something like this for ages, because I thought it would be so fun to right, but once I got around to it I couldn't even start :P I think I got it, though. **Written for: (skip)**

**mix it up comp: **James II and Louis Weasley**; 'we're dating' comp: hard: **Teddy/Victoire tells james ii**; disney comp: lady: **write about Victoire**; hp chapters comp: journey from 9 and 3/4: **write about the Weasleys**; hunger games comp: **"Real, or not real?"**; wand wood comp: aspen:** write about Victoire**;**

* * *

Interrogation

"VICTOIRE!" Count on Louis to destroy all of his subtlety and quiet charm in the blink of an eye, particularly one where he finds his sister is dating. Victoire groaned; she knew what was coming. Stupid Teddy was back on the Platform, and she was going to get all the heat.

At least Teddy had to deal with her Dad.

That almost made up for it.

"VICTOIRE!"

_Almost_.

And before Victoire knew it, her entire Hogwarts-attending family was in the prefects' compartment.

Dominique, newly crowned prefect and ever uppity about it, was the loudest.

Albus, Rose, Fred, James, and even Molly were gazing at Louis. The power that her brother seemed to have over their younger cousins always amazed her.

And then everyone started talking at once.

Perhaps Louis didn't have so much power after all.

"I can't believe you're snogging my brother," said James.

"He's technically not related, James, we just like to think so— but isn't it gross, Vic?" asked Al.

"Gross? Come on, we all know Victoire has wanted to snog Teddy since she didn't know what snogging was. Don't boys know about feelings?" asked Rose.

"No, Rose, they don't. Victoire, I, for one, think it's wicked," said Molly.

Fred was just blabbering nonsense, so Victoire didn't pay much mind to what he was saying.

Louis cut them all off. "Is all of this real? Or not? Because, seriously Vic, don't play tricks here."

James smirked. "Looked pretty damn real to me."

And _that_ made her angry. "You shouldn't have been looking! Why is it any of your business what I feel for Teddy, or what Teddy feels for me? I happen to like him quite a lot, thank you, and I could go without _you_ lot mucking it up for me."_  
_

"Oh, yeah," Louis rolled his eyes, "the family he's been a part of since none of us were around is going to drive him away."

Dom quipped from somewhere behind her ear, "He's got a point!" Victoire whipped around and smacked her on the arm in a heartbeat. Dom scowled at her and made to repay the motion, but Victoire pulled away before she could, and Dom went back to talking to her friends, seemingly no longer interested.

"It's a wonder to me why you all care," she said to her relatives collectively, but she was eyeing her brother.

"So you _are _dating?" asked James, smirking yet again._  
_

Victoire sighed, smiling despite herself. "Yes, we are."

James crinkled his nose, and Al made a disgusted noise. "Why?"

Louis maintained his stern look. "That's it. I hate Ted."

Dominique scoffed and Victoire smiled. If there was a front in which they were united, it was against their brother. "Please. You worship that man like a god."

"_Did_," Louis corrected, and Victoire burst out laughing ("You don't even deny it!" came Molly), "Now he's dating my sister. Priorities, Dom, _geesh_."

She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to Al. He looked at her expectantly. "Because he's drop dead gorgeous," she drawled. James coughed on air and Victoire nearly cried. Al simply looked at her disdainfully.

"He can change his appearance at will!" cried Louis. "That's not fair!"

Finally, Rose spoke up again, powering over all the other voices. Louis looked mildly impressed. "This is dumb. Vic, can you please just tell us how the two of you got together?"

And that's when Victoire realized this was not a big joke, nor a serious threat. It was a cold, hard interrogation.

And she loved Teddy, so who was she to deny them a good story?

"Well, Lou," she began, putting on a stupid smile that was ever-so-obviously fake. Her cousins collectively groaned. "I fell exceedingly in love with Teddy from the moment I was born, because he was the most dashingly handsome two year old I've _ever_ seen. I mean, don't you all agree? Wasn't Teddy the most attractive toddler, like, _ever_? And then I spent my entire childhood getting him to fall in love with me so that I, Victoire Weasley, could say that I landed the dishiest bloke of all."

Behind her, Dom guffawed.

"This is not a joke!" declared Louis.

"_First_ of all," said James, pushing to the front. "We all know _I_ was the most handsome toddler in the family. This is not a contest."

Victoire laughed. "Serves you all right! All you need to know is that Teddy was my friend. And then I wanted him to be more than a friend. And so did he. And now we're dating. And... and I love him. That's the end of it."

James and Louis, despite all their differences, in that moment wore the exact same scrutinized expression, trying to wrap their head around the idea.

Then, simultaneously:

"I'm owling Teddy, let him know to expect a threat," said James.

"I hope Dad hexes him so he can't walk anymore. If he doesnt, I will," said Louis.

And Victoire was left wondering how this day turned into the best she'd ever had to one of the weirdest.

Though she supposed that was how things went with the Weasleys.

* * *

feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
